


你xGG(2)

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 带着魔王逃离国会后在马车上发生的故事





	你xGG(2)

**Author's Note:**

> 马车震，道具play，口交

事后你同艾伯纳西在雨夜共同上演了一场好戏，你们只是助演，而格林德沃才是主角。  
在解决掉魔法部那群人之后，马车划过洋面直直地驶向夜空。  
格林德沃下手一向很快，那些老古董早已不中用了，看向他的眼神时充满了恐惧，一点都没有在国会大楼里那副盛气凌然的模样，只有你会在注视他的瞳孔时，想的是里面倒映出了你一个人的影子。  
马车里有些潮湿，因为刚刚被他施咒充满了水，空气里都还有一丝咸腻的气息。  
艾伯纳西的口中被施了咒语长出了一条蛇信，原本的舌头是因为伪装成格林德沃之后被魔法部给割掉了，这也不可避免，魔王的口才实在太好了，他的善于诡辩足以成为一个威胁。艾伯纳西对你点了点头，离开了车厢去前面驾驶夜骐。

几乎是他走出车门的一瞬间，格林德沃反身将你按在座位上，他抬起你的下巴仔细端详着，凑到你的耳边说道：  
“知道我为什么还要找艾伯纳西吗？”  
你看着他，一时无言。  
“因为我还得留着你的舌头，给我口交。”  
魔王看着你笑了，仿佛恶作剧得逞后的小孩。  
“那么我现在帮您成功越狱了，先生，您应该怎么奖赏我？”你抑制住心中翻涌的欲望，其实这也不需要答案，因为你已经吻上了他的眉睫，继而向下到那银白色的眼睛，然后是双唇。  
他按住你的手松开了，你趁机将他按在黑色皮制的座位上，扯开他的衣裤，恨不得直接长驱直入，但是还有更好的主意，你也听到他刚才所说的了，于是你含住了魔王的性器，在顶端不断地舔舐，即使没什么口活的经验，但难道不可以自己摸索吗？  
“嗯…啊…别…”你听见格林德沃有些低沉的呻吟，他的声线很好听，即使在叫得很高亢的时候，听起来也是那么悦耳。  
于是你又抑制住生理性的反呕吞得更深了一点，舌尖可以触到表面的青筋和细小的血管。  
此刻你想着，天堂大概不过如此。  
喉咙的搅动让身下的人直接缴械投降，直接射在了你嘴里。  
“先生，您失态了，您的追随者们知道您现在的模样吗？”  
你知道略带羞辱性的语句最能成为情欲的帮凶，接着又从口袋里掏出了一个黑色的玩意，这是你在之前准备的，大概是想让他明白，麻瓜的文明并非毫无可取之处。  
你打开振动的开关塞入了魔王搅紧的后穴中，他的身体开始抑制不住地颤动，发出的呻吟都带上了哭腔。  
“以前都是我用手帮您扩张的，您何不试试新颖的玩意？”  
魔王的脚趾都爽得蜷了起来，他身体上的每一处都充满着致命的吸引力，散着的几根白发错落地遮住了眼睛，他的头向后仰着的时候，就像振翅欲飞的天鹅。  
他真美。

你的双手撑在格林德沃的双肩两侧，这样你的性器可以进入得更深更狠，你感觉他下面一直在滴滴答答地流水，加上翕动外翻的软肉，就像熟透了的水蜜桃。你故意借肉刃把那个黑色的跳蛋向内里塞得更深，还不忘狠狠地擦过他的敏感点，把整根拔出，再用力地操进去，如此来来回回，再加上马车的振动，格林德沃下面的两个东西在他的甬道里翻滚，你和他几乎要奔向快感的巅峰。  
“啊…啊…别再向里面了，待会儿…就拿不出来了…”  
你几乎是立刻就循着那根线头把埋在深处的跳蛋拉了出来，然后继续着刚才的动作，嘴里摩挲着他胸前熟透的两点，富有技巧的舔咬和舐弄立刻让他的呻吟变了调。他的每一声叫喊都如同塞壬诱人的歌声——如果塞壬是个男人的话。  
“先生，您再叫得响一些，艾伯纳西就会听到了。”  
“不会的，”他用那双带着水雾的异色眼睛看你，“这里发生的事…永远…永远只有我们俩知道。”  
魔王的内壁温暖而舒适，你身下急速的顶弄让他的大腿内侧痉挛了，你带着有些颤抖的音调说：“先生，我要射在里面了。”  
一阵白光乍现，黏白的液体迅速填满了下方，就在你感觉有些局促和不安时，格林德沃用一种居高临下的姿态坐在了你上面。  
“就这点能耐吗？我还不知道你会觉得不好意思。”  
魔王抚摸着你的脸颊，你一时愣住了，他突然间开始撑着你的腰，来回地借着你的性器操着自己，他流了很多汗，两个人的身上都黏腻而又湿滑，马车的一个急刹让阴茎顶到了一个前所未有的深度，他拥住你，从嘴缝里泄出一丝高亢的叫喊。  
这次格林德沃释放在了外面，你半开的衣衫都沾上了乳白色的精液，但是这有什么关系呢？你的前端还埋在他的里面，好像永远都不愿出来似的，只是在眷恋此时身上人的温度，你紧紧地抱住他，即便是现在这副狼狈不堪的模样，他身上的味道还是那么好闻，好像跌进了由玫瑰园组成的迷宫里，让人心醉，无法离去。

“先生，您接下来要去哪儿？”  
“法国，有人在等我们，到那里还有很多事要做。”  
其实你特别想说，无论您到哪里，我都愿意追随左右。  
还有很多的时间可以让我为您披上一席荣光，看您成为世界之主，然后在我的身下缠绵。


End file.
